bingfandomcom-20200215-history
Homepage Image Reference: November 2009
November 1 It's chic to park your yacht next to a sheikh. Especially here Where do the rich and famous go to ski the icy slopes? They come to the Middle East, of course It's one thing to hear about air-conditioned beaches and skyscrapers shaped like sailboats. It's another thing to see them. Vast wealth + political stability = man-made islands shaped like palm trees. Like this one November 2 This place is beloved by soldiers, scientists poets and painters. Can you guess why? This desolate place is home to a rat that only bathes in dry sand and almost never drinks water. It is ridiculously cute What happened here on July 16, 1945? It changed history These gypsum sand dunes, fine as baker's sugar, moves like waves across 255 square miles of desert. Where are they? November 3 Can you imagine this land being rules by someone named Eric Bloodaxe? He's not the only surprising person to have lived here. This region produces wool, cheese, coal, steel and other important commodities. But people get most excited about the puppies. Why was the bloodiest battle on English soil fought here? It had something to do with roses. Remember Emily Brontë's with Heathcliff and Catherine and the Drama of the moors? It took place in this country. November 4 Howard Carter discovered him, steve martin sang about him... Who was he? Where was the most desirable and exclusive address for Egyptian Kings? They were dying to get in On this day in 1922, a tomb was discovered that contained the treasures of an ancient king. What awaited the explorers in the gleaming dark? What are the chances an Egyptian king would spend over 100 years in a Niagara Falls sideshow? Pretty good, actually November 5 How many of today's players... Will end up here? What will you do now that the Series is over? Never fear, there's still post-game analysis Who brought the Yankees to the World Series for the first time in six years? He used to be their catcher Can you think of a better way to christen a new stadium... Than a World Series win? November 6 The people of this land seceded from their parent nation earlier this year. Who are they? Sometimes all you want to do is go to the beach. We'll take you there How did residents of this idyllic coast inadvertently help senior U.S. officials mire themselves in a scandal? It's a complicated story It's good to know where the world's loveliest archipelagos are, just in case you need to find one in a hurry. Where is this one? November 7 Can you name the only otariid that breeds south of the Antarctic Convergence? Wait, what's an otariid? One day this baby will trade in its big fur coat for a sleek tuxedo. More baby penguins, right here Which explorer crossed this island on foot in 1916 looking for aid for his stranded crew? He sailed 800 miles in a whaling boat to get there This desolate island sparked a war between Argentina and the UK in 1982. Where is it? November 8 You have to walk along “England's backbone” to find the caverns under its skin. What does that mean? The stream Fell Beck plunges 360 feet into the darkness of England's largest known cave. Want to see what it looks like? Some people find themselves here after passing through the Disappointment Pot. That's not the only way in After spending a day in England's deepest cave, it's nice to grab a pint in England's highest pub, the Tan Hill Inn. They're in the same neighborhood November 9 This place is home to more than the world's most complete t-rex skeleton. What other treasures await you? What's your favorite kind of dinosaur? Take a look at the options Scientists now believe a tiny parasite killed this particular dinosaur. What is this giant's name? You could plan a whole vacation at this spot – there are three other world-class museums within walking distance.Where are they? November 10 Where is it almost as common to take an air taxi as it is to take a car taxi? Right here In a city that loves to shake its groove thing, which dance is revered above the rest? Talk about shaking and grooving! Emperor Pedro I declared Brazilian independence here in 1822. Brazil had an emperor? You'll find this bridge in the city that's home to the world's largest Japanese community outside Japan. Where is it? November 11 Thousands of beautiful monuments memorialize fallen soldiers. But this one really stands out In war, there are no unwounded soldiers." —José Narosky Take a moment to remember our troops today Military service takes men and women all over the world. See where some of our soldiers serve Where can you find some of the most moving, significant war memorials in the nation? Right here November 12 What's a snow cannon for? Hint: It's not a weapon of mass destruction Want to witness death-defying feats of daring that will leave you gasping in disbelief? Nope, it's not the circus Where do children learn to ski as part of their regular school curriculum? Right here Beatles fans might recognize this place from the “Seemingly Safe in the Sheltering Alps” scenes in the movie HELP! Where is it? November 13 A mature bull moose can weigh up to 1,500 pounds. You'll never guess how tall they get Which of America's national parks covers nearly 6 million acres of unspoiled ground? That's over 9,000 miles Why does this moose spend so much time with a flying squirrel? The squirrel helps him fight aliens, for one This big guy lives in a UNESCO International Biosphere Reserve. Where is he? November 14 Native Americans have been reclaiming their language, customs, and political agency… With some interesting results Want to hear something awesome? Go native — with a twist Lots of people use the term “pow-wow,” but not many people really know what it means. What's the low-down on pow-wows? Where do these proud dancers perform? Find out November 15 These small berries can have big health benefits. What can they do for you? Some people think this fruit grows in cans that are only harvested at Thanksgiving. They're wrong While the berries are delicious… Many people prefer the band The U.S. produces over 110,000 metric tons of this fruit each year. Some of it comes from this place November 16 Why would you look here for one of the world's biggest parties? Because this is where it happens What does it look like when more than 40,000 people fill a desert with fire sculptures and art cars? It looks a lot like this The dust here is so alkaline that prolonged exposure to it will cause your skin to crack. You can wash off in the geysers This vast, flat place is the site of turbojet races where land-speed records are set and broken. Where is it? November 17 Making an impact isn't hard in this place. It's happened a lot over the ages Off-roading more than 30 million miles away… Is not without its challenges When we're ready to start a new life in the space colonies… We'll owe a huge debt of thanks to these folks Which capital city is the namesake of this Martian crater? Hint: It's the smallest in Africa November 18 Can you name the world's largest island? Over 50,000 people live there When you get this far north, the night sky sometimes fills with sheets of colored fire.Want to see? A massive sheet of ice covers over 1,500 miles of this chilly country. How thick is it? This Inuit island is three times the size of Texas. Where is it? November 19 Some people load darts with their poison, some people kiss them hoping for a prince… What strange relationships we have with these critters Take a good look while you can. They're going fast Can frogs really kill? Some of them can If you think this critter looks good now… You should see it in motion November 20 Can you name the largest ancient castle in the world? Maybe you've been there This year marks the 20th anniversary of some of Europe's most profound revolutions. Let freedom ring Ever see a building dance? You might if you visit this city It takes a special kind of city to feel like home to both Mozart and Kafka. Where is it? November 21 One of the first hot air balloons, unmanned, flew from Paris to Gonesse in August of 1783… Where local villagers attacked and destroyed it So how do hot air balloons work, anyway? Robert Boyle knows On this day in 1783, two ambitious men made the first manned, untethered hot air balloon flight. Their balloon looked nothing like these These balloons are preparing to fly through a particularly delicious part of their native land. What land is that? November 22 How do Tibetan monks celebrate life's temporary nature? It's a lot of work The people who once lived here later became some of the world's favorite citizens. They wear awesome hats The Dalai Lama lives in India now, but he lived here for at least eight incarnations. Nice house, sir Some call this place one of the world's new seven wonders. Where is it? November 23 Why did invading Romans build a wall here in 142 AD? They dug a 12-foot-deep ditch next to it Want to see it from another angle? Take a look around This miracle of engineering takes its inspiration from the Celtic double-headed axe. That's nice—what is it? The Scots like this thing so much they put a picture of it on their £50 note. Where is it? November 24 This place held the title of “Best Airport in America” for 10 years running. Which one is it? Remember when traveling by plane was glamorous and fun? (No, seriously.) It looked like this On July 18, 1984, a 747 jumbo jet flew from Newark to Los Angeles. What was historic about that flight? It may be one of the country's most popular airports, but it's also one of the least punctual. Not a great combination November 25 What earned this country the first George Cross ever given to a nation? Heroism and devotion Want to see one of Europe's favorite holiday spots? Just look at all that blue These islands were once a haven for the physically and mentally ill throughout the western world. All because of these guys With a landscape like this, it's no wonder this is one of the world's most densely populated places Where is it? November 26 So Santa Claus, a giant Pokemon, and a high-school drill team are walking down the street together… It's not a joke! Who helped the pilgrims through their first years in this new land? Let's give them thanks today Don't let today's turkey dinner spoil tomorrow's waistline. Can you feel the burn? Feasts and football games: Two great tastes that taste great together. Get today's NFL schedule November 27 Why is today called Black Friday? You'll find out if you hit the malls If you like this picture… Then you'll love these Want to see some of these adorable critters in action? They're even cute when they're hunting This species is so well adapted to cold that some of its members walked across a frozen sea during the last ice age. Did their paws freeze? November 28 What's the name of this 395-square-mile ice mass? Bonus points if you can pronounce it You're looking at the second-largest glacier in Iceland. What's the largest? What's the perfect complement to glaciers and ice caves? Rock and roll Want to stand in this guy's shoes? You'll have to go here November 29 Average temperature: 82 degrees. Typical day: sunny with ocean breezes. Considering a vacation? This island country is known for its spectacular beaches. Go ahead. Have a look. What's the perfect thing to do after a hard day of swimming and sunning? Two out of three doctors recommend shaking your money maker This island boasts not one, not two, but three golf courses designed by the legendary Jack Nicklaus. Where is it? November 30 Category:Homepage Image Reference